


No hope, no love, no glory

by Eurydice (Debbi_Lane)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbi_Lane/pseuds/Eurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con un tocco delicato, per quanto potesse essere delicato James, sfiorò con un dito bionico la cicatrice rosea che spiccava sul fianco di Natasha. Era opera sua, e se ne rendeva conto.<br/>'' Ricordo di averti sparato, Natasha. ''<br/>Parole piene di rimorso e consapevolezza. Lei era quasi morta per colpa sua, e nonostante ciò era lì, avvolta in candide lenzuola al suo fianco, sorridente. '<br/>[ WinterWidow | probabilmente OOC ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No hope, no love, no glory

**Author's Note:**

> Alcuni elementi li ho ripresi dal fumetto, ma il tutto dovrebbe essere collocato dopo Captain America: The Winter Soldier e prima di Civil War. In mezzo, diciamo. E niente, consiglio di leggere questa fanfic con in sottofondo Happy Ending di Mika, da cui ho preso il titolo, e che secondo me calza a pennello per questa coppia.  
> Detto questo, buona lettura!

Un pliè   
Due  
Tre  
Un braccio intorno al collo, che le stringe la gola e non le permette di respirare.

Una pirouette  
Due  
Tre  
È sempre lì, quel braccio, ed è freddo, è di metallo. Non la lascia, mantiene la presa, aspetta che la ragazza reagisca.

Un passè  
Due  
Tre  
Ma non lo fa. Rimane ferma, sperando di essere uccisa, di ricevere quel favore ed essere liberata dalle catene di una vita che non le appartiene.

Uno chassè  
Due  
Tre  
E d’improvviso si risveglia, torna alla realtà, respirando affannosamente in cerca d’aria, il dolore alla gola che brucia come se fosse reale.  
Si gira, è buio ed è sola.  
Lui non tornerà, non più.

Anno dopo anno, dal suo arrivo allo S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha era stata perseguitata da incubi riguardanti il suo passato. Le sue azioni, le missioni, ma soprattutto il suo addestramento nella Stanza Rossa. Non riusciva a dimenticare del tutto, a lasciarsi alle spalle tutto il dolore, e questo a causa di una persona.  
Il suo maestro.   
O, come più recentemente era stato chiamato, il Soldato d’Inverno.  
La tormentava, notte dopo notte, consumandola dall’interno.  
Era sempre stato così, fino al suo ritorno. James Barnes era tornato da lei, aggrappandosi ai pochi ricordi che aveva. Era andato prima da lei, non da Rogers, suo amico d’infanzia, ma da lei. Si era presentato alla porta della sua abitazione, con quello sguardo triste e sperduto che l’aveva conquistata in passato. L’aveva pregata di non chiamare nessuno, soprattutto Steve, perché non era lì per farle del male.  
Quindi erano finiti a letto, perché questo erano loro: amanti che ricercavano nella figura dell’altro il conforto e l’amore che non riuscivano a darsi da soli. Si completavano, nonostante il dolore, le ferite e le cicatrici del loro passato tormentato.

Con un tocco delicato, per quanto potesse essere delicato James, sfiorò con un dito bionico la cicatrice rosea che spiccava sul fianco di Natasha. Era opera sua, e se ne rendeva conto.  
‘ Ricordo di averti sparato, Natasha. ’  
Parole piene di rimorso e consapevolezza. Lei era quasi morta per colpa sua, e nonostante ciò era lì, avvolta in candide lenzuola al suo fianco, sorridente.  
‘ Abbiamo fatto entrambi cose orribili. È inutile rivangare il passato, quando il nostro presente è così limitato e fugace. ’  
Dopo queste parole, si chinò verso l’uomo che giaceva poco più in là e lo baciò. All’inizio si trattennero, ma poi iniziarono a rilassarsi; le mani di James affondarono nei capelli rossi della donna, mentre la tirava sopra di sé e la stringeva come se quello fosse il loro ultimo incontro. Dal canto suo, Natasha, sfiorò con la punta delle dita il sottile contorno del braccio bionico del suo amante, rivolgendogli uno sguardo malinconico e forse un po’ triste. Lei stessa non riusciva a tenere a freno la sua mente, che continuava a riportarla agli anni passati della sua gioventù, ai loro primi amplessi, consumati di nascosto e in fretta.   
Erano abituati così, a fare tutto di fretta, senza mai godersi nulla. Ma non questa volta.  
Rimasero in quel letto ore, a parlare, a ridere, ad accarezzarsi.  
Semplicemente godendosi la reciproca compagnia.  
Parlarono anche del loro passato, quello di allieva e maestro nella Stanza Rossa, nonostante questo causasse loro non poco dolore.  
James ricordava poco, solo qualche sprazzo qua e là, l’addestramento di Natasha e delle sue compagne, la morte di queste, spesso causata proprio da lui, ma i loro incontri li ricordava chiaramente.  
Anche per Natasha era così, tutto confuso a parte le fughe con l’uomo che amava, e le volte in cui la addestrava e lei lo pregava di ucciderla.  
Questo particolare era l’unica cosa che essa non gli aveva mai perdonato, ma non glielo disse, se lo tenne per sé. James sembrava non ricordare quelle suppliche disperate, e lei non voleva rovinare quel momento perfetto.  
‘ Vorrei durasse per sempre, James. Vorrei poter rimanere così fino alla fine dei nostri giorni, insieme e felici. È chiedere troppo? ’  
Si, era chiedere troppo. Non avrebbero mai potuto avere una vita normale, e non avrebbero mai potuto essere felici nel tempo.   
Se ne era accorta da come James aveva distolto lo sguardo a quella frase, a come aveva stretto i pugni e irrigidito le spalle, per poi alzarsi e rivestirsi in tutta fretta.  
No, pensò Natasha, non lasciarmi ancora.   
‘ Mi dispiace, Nat. Non c’è futuro per noi, non c’è lieto fine. Solo l’oblio. Quindi non parliamone, non illudiamoci. ’  
Non riusciva a respirare, le sembrava di essere intrappolata in uno dei suoi incubi, solo che ora era tutto dannatamente reale. Vide l’amore della sua vita uscire da quella stessa porta che poche ore prima aveva varcato timoroso di fare un passo falso, di ricevere un rifiuto da parte di lei, e non fece nulla per impedirlo. Lo guardò andare via, e si lasciò scappare una sola, unica lacrima.   
Quella era stata l’ultima volta, come d'altronde ogni volta per loro era l’ultima.  
Non sapeva quale James avrebbe incontrato successivamente, se l’amante, o il Soldato.  
Ma andava bene così, perché così erano destinati a essere.  
Uniti nei ricordi, ma costantemente separati dalle circostanze.


End file.
